Carmen Gwen Oswald
by PrudenceJohanna
Summary: Clara has a sister who is 19 and is with her every step of the way from The asylum of the daleks - the rest of seris 7 with Clara, its a rubbish summery but it should be good
1. Asylum of the Daleks

Asylum of the Daleks

Gwen's POV

My music box that mum gave me for Christmas sat on the small work desk in the corner of the room, it was playing my favourite song Carmen. I could barely hear it over Oswin who was busy hammering wood planks into the large circled door that led outside of the escape pod.

"Oswin keep it down will you I have to finish my da Vinci model" I told her while glueing on a small piece of wood on the armored tank.

"Almost done" she told me, Oswin was my older sister by a few years. We were close and though we were not twins we were almost inseparable.

"finished" she announced me looking at her masterpiece and I snickered

"Sorry Oswin you should stick to cooking" I said smiling, she gave me a playful glare and I laughed

"Day three six three. The terror continues." I laughed at how terrifying she made it sound during her voice recordings that she insisted on doing "Also, made another soufflé, very nearly, Gwen burned it...Again. Check defences. They came again last night. Still always at night. Maybe they're vampires." she said suspiciously and smiled "Oh, and it's our mum's birthday. Happy birthday, mum." She told her and I checked the calendar it was "Gwen tell mum happy birthday" she told me.

"Happy birthday mum see you soon" I told her.

"I did make you a soufflé, But Gwen burned it" She said looking scornfully at me. Half of the souffles Oswin made were burned because she left me in charge of watching it, but the thing was, I can't remember why I never remember to tell her, oh well I was always hopeless in the kitchen.

"You will let us enter! We will enter! We will enter!" I heard a Dalek say, they scared me more than anything. I turned the music up as loud as it could go to block out the noise. I ran to my hammock and jumped on it trying to fall asleep.

"Oswin do you ever think we will get out" I practically yelled at her, I turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, most defiantly, I will get you out" she told me and I fell to sleep

The next morning I woke up hearing Carmen playing through the pod. It got very boring around here we have been stuck here for a few months, I crossed the date out like I had always done ever since mum got me a calendar for my birthday.

"Souffle is served" Oswin said smiling as she brought a souffle out of the kitchen.

"You didn't invite me to help you I'm appalled did you get board of me helping you in the kitchen" I asked her framing tears.

"Sorry, I wanted to make you a souffle for your birthday without burning it" she told me and I smiled. My birthday was a day after moms and it was my favourite day of the year.

"And I found this" she told me bringing out a birthday candle.

"It was wedged in your jacket pocket like everything else is" she said frowning, my jacket was my favourite possession and had large pockets for fitting things in.

"Sorry" I told her looking at the floor. She put the candle on the cake and lit it with a match stick.

"Happy birthday Gwen" Oswin told me quietly and sang me happy birthday

"Make a wish" she told me

"I wish that...we...get out of here and travel more successfully this time and we can be together as a family again" I prayed then blew out

"Hello? Hello? Carmen" I heard over the speaker in the front of the escape pod. I smiled and looked at Oswin she smiled back and we ran to the front of the pod

"Hello" the voice said again

"Hello" Oswin called out fiddling with the controls

"Come in. Come in." the male voice called out "Come in, Carmen."

"Hello, Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me" I called out

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." He said

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?" I asked him then quietly said "my birthday wish came true

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real." The voice said again

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. This is Gwen Oswald, passenger first class, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." Oswin told him being formal.

"A year? Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local lifeforms, been keeping them out." Oswin told him

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?" The strange man asked us

"Their daleks" I said with a bit of fear

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?" he asked us

"Making soufflés?" Oswin told him "Well, I've been making them, but Gwen always burns them"

"Hey" I said pushing her a bit

"Souffles? Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?" He asked, then the line started crackling up

"No! Hello? Hello?" I called out while Oswin tried boosting the frequency. "Hello, Hello, sir...damm we were so close"

"Its alright Gwen we'll find him I promise, we've just got to keep searching for him" she told me looking through for the cameras

We searched for a few minutes, I found him he was on the planets surface.

"Oswin, found him" I called out and tried pressing the microphone switch, Carmen started playing and Oswin pressed the right switch

"Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch." I said to him

"Soufflé girls?" he asked

"You can always call me Oswin and Gwen, Gwen, seeing as that's our names. You okay?" Oswin asked him

"How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology." He told us tapping the cameras screen

"It's very easy to hack, even Gwen can do it and shes hopeless at technology." Oswin said to him looking around the room

"No, it isn't. Where are you?" he asked us

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, Oswin thinks. You coming to get us?" I asked him

"Doctor?" we heard a ladies voice call out from his side of the line then the camera started malfunctioning

"Damn" Oswin swore and started trying to get it to work again.

"We have to find another camera" she told me working to find another one and so did I

"Found him" she called out and I went over to her he was in the Alaska's cockpit

"Unauthorised personal may not enter the cockpit." I joked

"Shut up." he complained

"Oh, Mister Grumpy, thats my sister your talking to" Oswin told him scornfully

"Bad combo. No sense of humour in that chin." I joked

"Is that them again, soufflé girl and the one who sets the kitchen on fire" A female Scottish accent asked

"Hey I have never set the kitchen on fire" I told her angry.

"Yeah...you have remember when I tried teaching you how to make 2 minute noodles. You always burn them" Oswin told me and I growled at her

"Yeah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin?" he asked

"Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out." Oswin joked at him and my mood lightened up

"Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? The Same ship we were on." I asked

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship" he said trying to work out how Oswin was so smart, even I was having trouble working that out

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?" Oswin told him, trying to be mysterious

"Doctor. You call me the Doctor." The doctor told us

"See what he did there?" Oswin asked me and I nodded, there was a beep interceding there was an escape point

"Check the floor." I told him "I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later." I said saying goodbye.

"Hey Oswin, I'm picking up another life sign" I said looking at the screen. The Dalek symbol's started to glow

"He's got company" I yelled and Oswin tried getting into contact with him

"Run! The door at the end, run for it. They're waking up, but they're slow. The door at the end. Just run. Now! Now! Now!" Oswin called out to him

"Exterminate. Exterminate." I heard the Daleks chant as Oswin opened up a door

"So, anyway, I'm Oswin and this is Gwen. What do we call you?" Oswin asked him

"Er, I can't remember. Er, Rory." he he said trying to work something out

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory." Oswin told him, and I laughed

"Okay." he said getting freaked out by my sister

"Actually, she was called Nina." I said recalling the girl Oswin brought home "She was going through a phase."

"I'm just flirting to keep you cheerful." Oswin told him

"Exterminate. Exterminate." I heard Daleks chant

"Er, okay, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me." Rory told Oswin

3RD PERSON

Amy and The doctor walked down the hall that Gwen directed them to go through, on the floor was a rectangular looking board, with Dalek circles on it. On it in messy writing said 'Carmen stardate (Random year,) will always be loved and cherished'

"Doctor is that a grave" Amy asked him.

"Must be from who ever went down that ladder, there were two of them... Gwen" he called out into the air.

"Reading you loud and clear what is it" Gwen asked over the intercom.

"Did you know someone named Carmen" the doctor asked.

"Name rings a bell its my favourite music, why?" she asked him frowning.

"We found her grave" he told her.

"Ok...lots of people were on that ship" Gwen told him.

"Just go through that door" Gwen said then a door opened up

Gwen's POV

"Hey there, beakie boy." I called out over the speaker to Rory

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina." he told me

"No way that's what Oswin calls you and I'm Loving this. The nose and the chin. You two could fence." I said smiling

"There's a door behind you." Oswin called out looking at the scanner "In there, quickly. Okay, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like."

"Why?" he asked confused and I supressed a laugh

"Does there have to be a reason" Oswin replied and I couldn't help it, I laughed at him

"Oswin, Gwen, can you hear me?" I heard The doctor ask, Oswin was looking after him and I was looking after Rory

"Hello, the chin. I have visual on you." Oswin told him using my nickname

"Why don't I have a visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?" he asked

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left. Open it. I'm going to send you a map to that screen. Gwen's taken you little friend somewhere safe. I can get you to him." she said looking at him on the screen

"Rory. You found Rory?" the doctor called out in a bit of glee

"I call him Nina. Personal thing. Hush now." She told him

"Hey Beakie, if you want a girl's name like Nina, I can always call you Becky" I told him grinning.

"Beakie's fine thanks whats you and names" he asked.

"Whats with the chin and names, the doctor a man of war and peace, just wanted to let you know your friends are close." I told him smiling.

"Ah...thanks" he said confused, then an explosion was heard near by Rory

"Gwen" Rory called out, "What was that? That was close." he said running into where the doctor was

Gwen, What happened? Who killed all the Daleks?" he asked looking at there remains. I walked over at Oswin and smiled at her

"Who do you think?" the strange man asked.

The doctor lay Amy on the teleport pad

"Will sleeping help her? Will it slow down the process?" Rory asked him

"You'd better hope so because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you." Oswin told him frowning and then looked at me sadly, I gave her a warm smile and hugged her

"Amy." the doctor asked as Amy started to wake up

"Ow"

"Amy. Still with us." the doctor asked

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asked and Amy slapped him. I snickered

"She remembers me." Rory said touching the part where she slapped him

"Same old Amy." the doctor exclaimed

**"**Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?" Oswin asked him

**"**Well, somebody's never been to Scotland." Amy said joking

"What about you, though, Oswin, Gwen. How come you're okay?" The doctor asked us

"Did I mention my sister, shes an genius, smartest person I've ever met, she put a shield up in here and now were shielded" I told him proudly

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck." he said kicking a piece of scrap

"Well, We've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do." Oswin told him smiling at me, Oswin had taught me how to make the Daleks go boom

"A junior entertainment manager and a gold class passenger hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for soufflés?" he asked, I tried thinking about where Oswin got the milk, but it came up blank

"Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?" he asked

"No. Frankly, no. Twice." Rory said with anger

"So, Doctor." Oswin said avoiding the question "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?" she asked.

I looked at the file she had up.

"Your pretty old" I told him rasing my eyebrows at how old he was.

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan and a very young, old man" he said smiling

"You've got a plan?" Oswin asked him

"That's all he is." Rory told us

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off." Amy said

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Gwen and Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage." he said finishing it of with a smile

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?" Amy asked.

"Yeah make that none judging by his files which shows he always fixes things of and my birthday wish" I said quietly

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit." the doctor told Oswin

"Yes. Got it on the sensors"

"The Asylum has a force field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it." The doctor said "So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force field?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?" she asked

"Because this is a teleport. Am I right, Gwen?

"Yeah. Internal use only" I said confused

"Gwen, Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?" He asked

"Oswin can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me and my sister" she said

"No, just drop the forcefield and come to us." he said

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for us?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

**"**No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get us." Oswin told him.

"Gwen pack our things, your birthday wish is coming true" Oswin told me and I ran to pack my things

3RD PERSON

"Gwen, Oswin, I think I'm close." The doctor said to Gwen and Oswin

**"**You are. Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news." Oswin told him looking at the Daleks that were surrounding their escape pod

"Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming?" He asked them

"You're about to pass through Intensive Care." Gwen told him frowning.

"Why do we have intensive care" she asked Oswin not joking at all

"No idea" she replied with a bit of a smile

**"**What's so special about this lot, then?" the doctor asked them

"Don't know." Oswin told him

"Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel.." Oswin started

"Eridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" Gwen continued

"All of them." The doctor asked staring at the Daleks

"Yeah? Why?" Gwen asked him

"These are the Daleks who survived me." He answered, then the Daleks started awakening

"Doctor."  
"Doctor."  
"Doctor."

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything. Oswin whats happening" Gwen asked her sister

"Yeah, well Special visitor. Okay, door, but it won't open. I can't be far away, though." The doctor started rambling out of nerves of seeing his enemy's

"Hang on theres a relise code just.." Oswin said trying to open the door to save the doctor

"Anything out there?" Gwen asked him "Oswin hurry" Gwen said rushing her sister.  
DOCTOR: No.

**"**Hang on, I'm trying to think." Oswin said thinking

"Doctor."  
"Doctor Doctor." the Daleks started chanting while they broke their chains

"Oswin, get this door open." The doctor said frantically

**"**Oswin, Gwen, open this door" The doctor shouted getting even more sacred

"I can't" Oswin yelled trying

"Oswin maybe I can try?" Gwen said asking her sister

"I got it" she said and started typing codes into the computer

"Oswin" the doctor yelled

"Gwen Please" The doctor asked as the Daleks surrounding him

"Just get this door open" The doctor shouted

"Gwen, Oswin, please, Get this door open, Help me" The doctor yelled out as a Daleks plunger moved towards the doctors face.

"Stop" The doctor shouted and the Daleks stopped as soon as he said it and strode away

"Oh, that is cool, Tell me I'm cool, chin boy. Gwen you have to admit that was cool

"What, what did you do?" The doctor asked

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingy, Gwen pull down that lever" Oswin told her sister and she didn't move an inch

"Gwen are you alright" Oswin asked her sister

**"**No Oswin, tell me what you did." The doctor commanded her

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web." she said explaining to the doctor

"The path web, yes" the doctor said confused

"I hacked into it, did a mass delete. On all the information connected with the Doctor." Oswin told him

"You made them forget me?" The doctor asked

"Good, eh? And here comes the door." Oswin told him and moved the lever that Gwen was orignaly going to open

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it." The doctor told her

"Come and meet the girl who can. Hey, you're right outside. Come on in." she told him

"Oswin he's right no human like us could possibly hack into the mind web, if we had been able to then I would have done it to get out of this room" Gwen told her almost scared

"Oswin, Gwen, we have a problem." The doctor told them

"No, we don't. Don't even say that. We both joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue us, chin boy, and show me the stars. Gwen's birthday wish has come true hasn't it Gwen? Gwen?" Oswin asked looking at her younger sister that stood there not moving.

"Does it look real to you?" The doctor asked Oswin

"Does what look real?" Oswin asked him

"Where you are right now." He asked

"Does it seem real, does your sister seem real to you" The doctor asked

"It is real. What do you mean doctor my sister is as real as I, aren't you Gwen" Oswin asked her sister.

Gwen snapped out of it and looked at herself... and fell to her knees.

"Oswin whats happening, whats happening why does it hurt it hurts so much"

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself; you even your sister because you couldn't be with her. The truth was too terrible." The doctor told her

"Oswin help, it hurts it hurts so much." Gwen repeated

~Flashback~

"Oswin over here, there's an escape" Gwen told her sister from a hallway, as she came down the climbing ladder.

"Gwen wait up you could get hurt" Oswin warned her.

"You worry too much Oswin, come on" she told her and looked back down the hallway. A Daleks fire was heard and Oswin ran over to find her sister laying limp on the ground. The Dalek that origanly shot her broke down.

"Gwen" Oswin called out and started cradling her.

"Oswin help, it hurts, it hurts so much" Gwen said screaming in the pain, her eyes getting droopy.

"Gwen please stay, please stay with me, stay Gwen, you promised me you would never leave me stay" Oswin called out with tears on her face.

"Oswin, please help me, please Oswin make it stop" Gwen whispered her last breath and she stopped breathing

~End flashback~

"Where am I? Where am I?" Oswin asked seeing her sister had disappeared

"Because you are a Dalek." he told her

"I am not a Dalek. I am not a Dalek!" Oswin chanted

"I'm human."

"You were human when you crashed here. You and your sister, It was you who climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder. That was your sisters grave made out of Dalek scraps, you buried her"

~Flashback~

Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?

End flashback~

"You mean? I am Human." she told him with tears running down her face

"Not any more. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion."

~Flashback~

"Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? Oswin called out.

~End flashback~

"Oswin, I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés. Where, where did it all come from?, Gwen always burn them why did she always burn them? It was a memory, a memory of what you knew of her, you recreated her because you needed her, you promised her" the doctor continued

~Flashback~

Eggs. "I'm human. I am not a Dalek, I am human. I am not Dalek, I am human" Oswin called out

~Flashback~

"Eggs." Oswin said

"It wasn't real. It was never real, Gwen never escaped

"Eggs. Stir. Min. Ate." Oswin chanted

"Oswin." The doctor asked

" . Min ate." Oswin continued to chant

"Exterminate."

"Oswin. No, no, no, Oswin. Oswin."

"Exterminate"

"Listen. Oswin, you don't have to do this."

"Exterminate!

Oswin stopped and cried holding onto Gwen's imagined jacket.

"Why do they hate you so much? They hate you so much. Why?" she questioned him

"I fought them many, many times." He told her

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know. I tried to stop."

"Then run." Oswin said working some controls

"What did you say?" he asked

"I've taken down the force field the Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" She commanded him

"Oswin, are you" the doctor asked

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks, My 19 now 20-year-old sister exists and I am human! Remember me and Gwen remember what we did together and run." She said strongly still gripping onto Gwen's jacket

"Thank you.

"Run!" she called out and the doctor ran out of the room running

"Run, you clever boy. And remember." Oswin Oswald whispered and the Aslyum blew up sky high.


	2. The Snowman

Carmen Gwen Oswald

The Snowman

Carmen's POV

"Hey cutie another round over here" called a drunken chubby man. I walked swiftly over to him giving his mug of scotch.

"Here you go John" I said politly putting his mug down infront of him.

"Thanks Cameron, you sure you don't want to come around tonight for a bit of fun" he asked drunkenly. I declined politely, I doubted he would remember in the morning, he tended to for get things when he drank.

I noticed my sister standing over in the corner of the room watching with her usual cheery smile. I smiled back and walked over to her.

"Thanks Clara again for helping out tonight" I said smiling at the happy customers.

"No problem Carmen, I'm glad I could help out" she said kindly, my sister was a governor to a rich family with a widowed man and 2 adorable children.

"Come on help me out with taking the out the back, or are your fragile hands to important to get dirty?" I asked jokingly

"Me" she gasped "Never"

We walked out the back carrying a tray of empty tankards each. As we walked out into the snowy yard, I saw a snow man an inch shorter then me, his eyes were as black as coal and had a toothy grin. A man with a top hat walked past up and Clara asked him.

"Did you make this snowman?" she still looked at the snowman while asking him only looking up when he answered

"No" his reply was short and with a boring tone that was deliberate.

"Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere" I stated curious that the snowman appeared out of thin air. The man with the top had walked over to the snowman in front of us and examined it.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." He suggested

"What, snow that can remember? That's silly." She said using her 'secret voice' as the captains children called it.

"What's wrong with silly?" the Top hat man asked.

"Nothing."

She's still talking to you, isn't she?" I asked Clara and I tended to sometimes say what we want each other to say.

"What's your name?" He asked looking at us both curiously.

"I'm Carmen and this is my older sister Clara" I told him smiling.

"Nice names. Carmen, Clara. You should definitely keep them. Goodbye!" he said curtly and walked off. I looked curiously at Clara to who this man was, we grinned at eachother and ran off following him

"Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted." she said using her voice that didn't run in the family gens"

"Those were the days." I thought I heard him mutter.

"Come on" Clara said dragging me back to the inn.

"Come on Clara, are you not just a bit interested in who he is" I asked wanting to find out more about him. He was a mystery, so sad, so lonely. His coach went past the road be side us, she shock her head trying not to go follow it, but her curiosity got the better of her. We ran of following it, Clara jumped on the back of the carriage and held her hand out for me to get on with her.

"Youngest gets to go first" I said using an excuse to look inside the coach first. She rolled her eyes and I jumped onto the lid of the carriage and heard him talking to someone

"They'll never be able to find me again. They don't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?" He asked, I peered my head through the hatch of the roof looking at him upside down smiling

"Doctor? Doctor who?" I asked.

The coach swerved to the other side of the road and I fell in.

"Where there is one there is always the..." The doctor muttered.

"Carmen are you alright" Clara asked peering through the hole.

"the other one" he finished and Clara slid into the hole after me, helping me up. The doctor sat there annoyed. He got out of the carriage and clicked the door shut locking us in. I felt a tiny bit scared in the pit of my heart. Clara tried opening the door that of course wouldn't budge.

"Great" Clara sighed, and started running in the carriage walls.

"Clara what are you doing?" I asked curiously

"Trying to knocked it over that way we will be able to get out of the top, come on help" she said knocked the doors, I followed her lead and copied. We finally found that it didn't work and breathed out with a gust of air then panicked and called out.

"Let me out!"

"Let me out!"

"Let us out!"

"Oi, Doctor! Let me out! Are you listening to us, LET. US. OUT?" Clara called out mad that she had been locked inside of a carriage of all things.

"Oi!" I shouted as he got in the carriage after giving us a glare

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you." The doctor told us sitting down in one of the carriages leather seats

"What is that thing?" Clara asked and I looked wide eyed at him.

"Silence, boy!" The potato man looked at Clara glaring

"That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused." The doctor said emphasising the last three words

"Silence, girl. Sorry, lad." he corrected himself.

"He looks like a mutated potato" I whispered frowning at him. He gave me a death glare

"Oi! he's a Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count." The doctor said looking at us.

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing." The Sontaran said embarrassed but not showing it.

"Typical middle child of six million." The Doctor added quietly whispering to us.  
"Who are you?" Clara asked him  
"It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you two and I ever met." He said then turned to the Soltaran

"We'll need the worm." Strax said meniousingly.

"Sir." he added

"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?" I asked scared gripping onto Clara tightly

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory." He explained, Strax walked back to the carriage with his hands bare

"Where is it?" the doctor asked

"Where's what, sir?" The Soltaran asked confussed

"I sent you to get the memory worm." The doctor said frustrated.

"Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!" he rambled on like he had no idea what was going on.

"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?" The doctor asked annoyed

"Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?" Strax asked with the same voice as before

"You" the doctor muttered, we all got out of the carriage and a short time later Strax was underneath the carriage. Clara and I were stifling laughter at what he had forgotten yet again

"Well, can you see it?" The doctor asked with abit of excittment in his voice

"I think I can hear it." The potato head replied. Clara and I giggled out loud

"Oi, don't try to run away. Stay where you are." The doctor ordered

"Why would would we run? Carmen and I both know what's going to happen next and it's funny." Clara said still giggling.

"What's funny?" The doctor asked Clara

"Well, your little pal, for a start. He's an ugly little fella, isn't he, Carmen?" she asked me.

"By far, as I said before, that face is defiantly not human" I agreed with her

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once." He said trying to talk of the positives of his companion

"Then how come he's alive?" I asked him

"Another friend of mine brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!" he said kicking the carriage

" Neither am I." Clara muttered and I laughed.

"I can see it" the potato head said.

"Ooo! Can you reach it? Have you got it?" The doctor asked with a new excitement burning in his eyes.

"Got what, sir?" Strax asked. I walked over to the front of the carriage and picked up the gauntlets

"Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?" Clara asked him as I held up the gauntlets for him to see

"Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab." The Soltaran said frantically.

"There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades." He explained as he put the white memory worm in a jar.

"And you're still not trying to run." he questioned

"I don't understand how the snowman built itself. I'll run once you've explained." Clara stated.

"What about you?" The doctor asked me.

" Once I know that the people I love are safe" I stated smiling slightly at him

"Clara and Carmen who?" he asked

"Doctor who?" I asked

"Oh, dangerous question" He said trying to make us scared.

"What's wrong with dangerous?" Clara asked, I smirked, tough luck trying to get out of that one. A snowman the exact same as the one outside of the inn appeared out of thin air

"The snow emits a low level telepathic field." he rambled having not noticed the snowman that stood in front of my sister and I

"My snowman?" I asked, it was strange just after I thought of him with those coal black eyes

"It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and.."

"No, Doctor. My snowman" I said as Clara pulled him over to look at the snowman

"Ah! Interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?" He questioned Clara

"No I wasn't." She told him confused

"Carmen?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly, then thought about lots of them would be able to do. 5 more appeared surrounding us

"Well, stop. Carmen, stop thinking about the snowmen!" He shouted, and I panicked. The snowmen started breathing snowflakes

"Get down!" he shouted and we all got down, in a rush he held his warm hands to my face, they felt warm, "Carmen, listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts." he explained

"I don't understand" I breathed out staring into his kind warm eyes

"You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!" He shouted and I pictured them turning into water. The icy cold water rushed up and I breathed deeply.

"Well, very good. Very, very good. Ha!" he laughed, Clara rushed up to me and hugged me, I smiled and patted her back softly

"Is that going to happen again?" Clara asked helping me stand up

"Well, if it does, you know what to do about it" he said.

"Unless I forget." I questioned. The doctor dragged me and Clara over to his carriage.

"Don't come looking for me. Forget about me. You understand?" he asked

"What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?" Clara asked him

"Not my problem. Merry Christmas. Take her back where we found her" He told Strax and walked off. The carriage started to move.

"Look Carmen, I'm going to go.." I cut her of knowing what she was about to say

"Not a chance" I told her and hopped out of the carriage, she followed me and we ran after the doctor

We reached a park and watched him pull down a latter out of thin air and climb up it. Clara and I watched from behind a tree. Once he fully disappeared the ladder went back up and disappeared. After a moment, we came out from our hiding place.

"I think you should should jump for it Clara, your taller then me." I said, Clara jumped to try to reach it, she tried a second time and got a hold.

"Come on, youngest first remember" she said smiling, I shacked my head then started to climb. I waited for Clara at the top of the ladder. In the streets there were people moving

"Hello" I waved but they couldn't see me

"Invisible. Clara, I think we're invisible" I said looking at them go.

"Yeah and I think we've got a long climb ahead" she said, I turned around to see a spiral staircase that went all the way into the clouds

"An invisible staircase." I thought.

Clara and I climbed all the way up into the sky, on the very top, there were gray, flat, clouds that stretched for miles. A few feet away sat a tall blue box that had POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX that glowed in the gloomy sky. I walked up to it and hesitantly looking at Clara who nodded, knocked. Clara pulled my arm and we hid around the side of the box. The strange man walked out looking hesitantly, Clara tugged on my arm and we moved to hiding around the back, then to the side doing a full circle. Clara pulled me to the stairs, but I had wanted to go inside the strange box that was just as strange as the man from it. On our way down Clara dropped her shawl, but it was to late to get it.

"Clara, what was that?" I asked as soon we were saftly on the ground.

"I don't know, but what ever it was, it can wait, I have the children tomorrow

"Look at that. Must have thawed in the night" Clara stated and walked out of the inn. I looked at the inn keeper who was begging Clara to stay.

"Elsie is back this afternoon, and I was only helping out. I've got my own work to get back to, plus you have Carmen here who is a great waitress." Clara said kindly

"What work? Why won't you ever tell us?" He asked despratly

"You'd never believe me." And with that Clara got into the carriage.

"Shes right, you would never believe her" I said smiling. Then walked back into the inn leaving the stunned inn keeper

At about mid day Clara found me out the back in her governors clothes.

"Clara what are you doing here?" I asked her putting the trash down on the floor.

Clara explained everything to me, including the story about the original governor. She then left me the job of finding the doctor again

.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I called out in the middle of the park. Ignoring what the other people gathering around me said.

" Doctor!" I called out again, a black haired girl came up behind me.

"Now then, that's enough noise. We don't want to attract attention, do we?" She asked.

" I'm looking for the Doctor. Do you know about him? The Doctor?" I asked hopefully

"Doctor who?" she questioned, I grinned and rolled my eyes

"Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coat?" Strax asked politely after snarling, was this guy bi polar. I nodded and gave him my coat, then followed the lady named Jenny into the conservatory. It was sunny and was full of plants. There was a green lady dressed in black sitting in a peacock chair with a red sort of liquid sitting next to her.

"Sit." Jenny ordered

"There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine." she stated

"Madame Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?" She asked and I nodded to her then asked Madame Vastra.

"Why?"

"Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"And now you've come looking for him again. Why?" she asked again, I thought about how I could explain it in one word

Take your time. One word only" Jenny said kindly.

"Curiosity." I answered sure

"About?"

"Snow" I said thinking about the memory snow.

"And about him?" She asked judging by the reason I was here

"Yes."

"What do you want from him?" She asked

"Help." I answered automatically

"Why?" she asked questioningly

"Danger." I said thinking about what Clara believed would happen

"Why would he help you?" she asked

"Kindness." I replied thinking of what strange man wouldn't do out of kindness

"The Doctor is not kind." She stated

"No?" I questioned

"No. The Doctor doesn't help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" she asked

"Words." She looked up at Jenny who was grinning and nodding for her to continue

"He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero, even. A saver of worlds. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pain's return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Man" I replied still looking at her intently.

"We are the Doctor's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you. But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you." I thought through of everything, of every one and what Clara would say.

"Pond"

Later that day I walked over to Latimer's house where my sister worked as a governess. I peered around the bushes to see a man standing over the pond. I walked over to him.

"Doctor" I called out to him, he turned around.

"Carmen, wheres your sister?" he asked. I pointed to a window that Clara waved out of the window.

"Oh, lets go" he said and grabbed my hand, heading towards the high up window. There was a wooden vine sort of ladder from the top window

"Wouldn't it be easier to take the front door," I asked.

"All ways take the fun root" He stated and started climbing. I shook my head and climbed up after him.

Once inside, I looked around, it looked like a school room. The doctor headed over to the puppet stage.

"Doctor what are you doing, shoudn't we be finding Clara" I asked as he grabbed a puppet.

"Over here, Carmen" the doctor said and pulled me behind the stadium.

"Here you go" he said and gave me another puppet.

"Now here are the lines, all you have to say is 'Doctor, my doctor' wait no 'OMG, the doctor just saved my life' then you faint" he said

"What does O.N.G mean" I asked confused with that type of language. He was about to answer when Clara, Digby and Francesca ran into the room, scared out of there wits

"What do we do?" Digby asked Clara

"Frannie, Frannie, imagine her melting." Clara said to Francesca

"What?" she asked

"In your head. Melt her." Clara ordered nicely

"I can't!" Francesca said scaredly

"I'm getting impatient!" I gasped as a moving ice sculpture moved into the room with her finger raised

"You have been very naughty!" The ice lady continued

"What about the man? You said the man was here, the cloud man." Digby asked

"Well, he's not, is he?" Clara asked stating the obvious.

"Where's the Doctor?" he asked

" I don't know!" Clara said frightened

"Doctor? Doctor? Doctor who?" The doctor asked smiling next to me as he played with the puppet. He aimed the metal type stick with the green light on the end at the Ice lady, who shattered on impact

"That's the way to do it." He announced" Then quietly "Carmen go its your turn"

"Oh right, umm ONG I was just saved by the doctor" I said out loud.

"Terrible remind me to take you to see Jim Henson" he said then got up. Making his puppet kiss him

"Oi. Ow".

"Where did she go? Will she come back?" Francesca asked worried

"No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet. New setting. Anti-freeze. And you're very welcome, by the way." The doctor said. I ran over to Clara and gave her a hug,

"I'm very grateful. I knew you'd come. Well done Carmen in getting him to come" she said smiling

"No, you didn't, because I don't. Because this isn't the sort of thing I do any more. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to.." The doctor then saw himself in the mirror

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked him

"Sorry, it's just. Didn't know I'd put it on." He said then straightened his bow tie

"Old habits" He said

"It's cooler." Clara said and I noticed the temperature of the room

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? It is very cool. Bow ties are cool." he annouced smiling

"No, the room. The room's getting colder." Clara told him and the Ice lady started reforming

"She's coming back!" Digby said frightened

"What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?" Francesca asked scared

"Er, er, she's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you. Run." He said grabbing Frannie and Digby's hands leading them down the stairs. I pulled Clara along with me running

"Children, what is the expla. Who the devil are you two? What are you doing in my house?" He asked

"It's okay. I am your governess' gentleman friend, and we've just been upstairs kissing!" As he said that I felt a pang of jealously cross into my heart

"Captain Latimer. In the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing out of nowhere, all by themselves. Look!" The maid said then ran to the front door. She opened it and then screamed. In the doorway stood The madam Vastra and Jenny.

"Good evening. I'm a Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time, and this is my wife." she said jestering to Jenny, the maid screamed and ran back inside, the potato head man appeared which made the maid screem louder

"This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum." he said and the maid fainted

"So, any questions?" the doctor asked Latimer

"You have a gentleman friend?" He asked Clara.

"Oh and I'm her sister by the way" I added

"Vastra, what's happening?" The doctor asked

"The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring." Vastra said.

"It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates" Jenny added.

"Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens." Strax said not seeing the point

"They're made of snow, Strax. They're already smithereens. See, Clara, Carmen? Our friends again" he said.

"Clara and Carmen? Who's Clara and Carmen?" he asked

"Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara and this is her sister Carmen." he said.

"That's the way to do it!" The ice lady said coming down the stairs

"Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mister Punch. Jenny, what have you got?" he asked Jenny, who threw a little ball to the top of the stairs, The ice lady tried to walk through but something flickered red stopping it from getting through.

"That should hold it." Jenny said.

"Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance." the potato man said.

"Right, everyone in there. Now. Move it. You, carry her" The doctor said pointing to the maid.

"Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again." Vastra said almost smiling

"I'm not engaging again, I'm under attack" he excused.

"You missed this, didn't you?" she asked

"Shut up."

"Strax, how long have we got?" The doctor asked

"They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation.

"Way, aye, aye. Well done, Straxie. Still got it, buddy." the doctor cheered then kissed his head and shivered at the sour tast

"Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep." he said getting ready

"So there's something here they want?" I asked.

"The ice woman." Clara answered

"Exactly." the doctor said almost in perfect sinc

"Why's she so important?" I asked

"Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?" he asked Clara

"No" she replied

"Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet" he said. The door bell then rang.

"Stay here" he said to all of us. But Clara and I didn't follow his orders, instead we followed.

"Oi, I told you to stay in there." he said exasperated

"Oh, we didn't listen." Clara said smartly

"You do that a lot" he said

"Like you said where there is one there is always another." I said grinning.

"It's why you like me." Clara grinned too.

"Who said I like you?" he asked. Clara pulled him into a kiss, that whipped the grin of my face, tears wheeled up in my eyes that I had to look away

"I think you just did." Clara smiled

"You kissed me" the doctor reasoned

"You blushed. And we just. Shut up." she grinned at me, I smiled fakely back. The doctor led us to the front door

"Release her to us. You have five minutes." the old man said then walked away. The doctor shut the door behind him

"We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them." The doctor said walking over to the stairs

"How?" Clara asked, the doctor took an umbrella from a stand

"With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?" he asked

"Those creatures outside, what are they?" Latimer asked the doctor

"No danger to you, as long as I get that thing out of here. You, in there, now." he said pointing for Latimer to go back to the room he was in before. He walked over to the stairs and Clara and I followed

"What are you doing?" I asked him following him up the stairs.

"Between us three, I can't wait to find out." He turned of the forcefield

"Right, if you look after everyone here, then I can. Clara, Carmen!" He said then turned the forcefield back on behind us.

"Doctor." Clara shouted

'Why had he done that' I thought 'he's not that stupid to endanger our lives, so why'

"That was stupid" he said

"You were stupid, too." Clara said agreeing with him

"I'm allowed. I'm good at stupid." he said to him self

"That's the way to do it!" the Ice lady snarled

"Why does she keep saying that?" I asked him

"Mirroring. Random mirroring. We need to get on the roof." he said and dragging us

"This way!" I shouted pulling him along instead

"No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job. That's always me!" he complained

"You can do that latter after a trip to a psycologist" I said concerned for his mental well being

"Who said I need to see a psycologist" he asked as I dragged him upstairs.

"Your a mad man with a box" I said a matter a factly. He frowned sadly.

We reached a window of which I opened and jumped out of, followed by the doctor.

"Come on, quickly! What are you doing?" he asked as my sisters bustle got stuck

"My bustle is stuck" she complained trying to get through.

"Your bustle?" he questioned, he pulled her through and she landed on top of him. I felt another spark of jelousy

"You're going to have to take those clothes off." he said, this time it was a heat throb of pain "I didn't mean" he added

"I know. I understand, I do." she said then got off him

"Good Now, what's the plan?" Clara asked

"Who said I've got a plan?" he asked

"Course you've got a plan. You took that." Clara said I realised why he took the umbrella.

"Maybe I'm an idiot"

"You're not. You're clever. Really clever. You wer'nt an idiot with the forcefield, nor with anyother thing you do" I stated curious

"Are you clever?" he asked throwing me the umbrella

"If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me." He asked looking intently, I threw the umbrella to Clara so she could explain

"That's the way to do it!" I heard the ice lady cry

"Is this a test?" Clara asked

"Yes."

"What will it do to us?" I asked

"Kill us." He said

"That's the way to do it!"

"So, come on then. Plan. Do I have one? One of you must have figure it out by now"

"Oh, I know what your plan is. I knew straight away." Clara told him and threw me the umbrella

"No, you didn't" The doctor said

"Yes she did" I said throwing Clara the umbrella back.

"Show me." The doctor asked.

"Why should I?" Clara asked and threw him the umbrella

"Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?" he asked throwing me the umbrella which I threw to Clara.

" If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right here." She said gesturing to the roof's floor

"So?" So the doctor asked

"So!" Clara replied throwing me the umbrella, with the umbrella I pulled down a ladder out of thin air.

"After you." I said politely

"After you." He said back.

"After you, we're wearing dresses. Eyes front, soldier!" She smirked

"My eyes are always front!" He

"Mine aren't." Clara flirted

"Stop it." The doctor said and climbed up the ladder. I followed him up onto the stair case just after chucking Clara back the umbrella

"So can move your cloud? You can control it?" Clara asked.

"No. No one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit." He said.

"How can you control the wind?" I asked but Clara intersepted with a more important statment

"She's following us."

"That's the idea. Keep her away from the snow. So. Barmaid or governess, which is it?" He asked as we ascended the stairs

"That thing is after us, and you want a chat?" Clara asked hurring to keep up

"Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?" He asked and kept walking.

"Clara's the governess, I'm the barmaid, She's the eldest so she's the Governess and the Barmaid" I said and continued walking up

When we reached the top of the cloud he made the cloud overlap the top of the stair case

"Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?" I asked looking around it was the same cloud as before

"I have done for a long time now." He said getting the key for the box out of his pocket.

"Blimey, you really know how to sulk, don't you?" Clara asked trimming the edges of his mad side

"I'm not sulking."

"You live in a box!" I agreed laughing

"That's no more a box than you are a governess." He added with a bit of rudeness on the end and he opened the door

"Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose And Crown, ideas above her station. Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not..." I looked at the sight before me it was a large room more like a warehouse but tidier but smaller. I was impossible

"Little." she finnished

"It's called the Tardis. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine." He announced proudly flicking some buttons.

"But it's. Look at it, it's..." Clara stuttered. I was too surprised to speak

"Go on, say it. Most people do" He said and I ran out of the big blue box. Clara followed me, I ran my hand along the wooden blue walls, till I came back to the door and walked

"It's smaller on the outside." Clara and I said at the same time looking around.

"Okay, that is a first." He said and flicked some buttons

"Is it magic? Is it a machine?" I asked looking at him intently

"It's a ship."

"A ship?" Clara asked

"Best ship in the universe."

"Is there a kitchen?" Clara asked and I groaned thinking about how much kitchens disliked me

"Another first."

"I don't know why I asked that. It's just, I like making soufflés." Clara said dazed

"Soufflés?" The doctor asked confused

"Well, I'm the one that makes them, but Carmen always.."

"Burns them" The doctor finished off. I looked at him curiously, he looked back into my eyes like reading my soul.

"Why are you showing us all this?" Clara asked looking at him"

"You two followed me, remember? I didn't invite you." He said and I realised what he had ment

"You're a foot taller then me and nearly a foot taller than Clara. You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for one of us. Why?" I asked showing him the ladder, then chucked it to Clara who chucked it back to him

"I never know why. I only know who." he said pulling two keys out of his coat. He then put it in our hands.

"What's this?" I asked

"Me. Giving in." he replied smiling the smallest bit

"I don't know why I'm crying. Look Carmen your crying too. She said wiping a tear from my eye.

"I do. Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is the day. This is the day everything begins." He shouted in pure joy. I laughed, but then everything seemed to go dark. Amost in slow motion I heard the sound of a key drop to my right. As I looked over I saw Clara being taken by the ice women, I ran after her and I saw her then disappear, she fell.

"Nooooo!" He doctor shouted, I cried. My sister, the only one ever there for me, my best friend, My life. Gone fell out of the sky. I felt someone tug on my arm, I didn't care. He, The doctor carried me into the tardis, I kicked and screemed and shouted but he kept pulling me in. He locked the door, I thrashed and shouted

"Bring me back, Bring me back"

I turned around and fell apart at the sight, Clara's body was spiralled along the tardis floor with Ice crystals that lay-ed next to her. I ran forward and hugged her tight. The doctor tried to get to her but I wouldn't let him. Eventually a black cloud consumed my vision and I steeped into the darkness.

I woke up to a bright candle lit light. I looked beside my body, Clara laid breathing heavily in and out.

"Clara?" I crocked, she looked at me and gave me a small smile, it made my heart break seeing her like this. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Don't cry Carmen, don't cry" She whispered. I heard a buzzing noise and then appeared the doctor and his blue box

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only." The soltaran told him sadly

"We saved the world, Clara, you, your sister and me. We really, really did." He said smiling kindly

"Are you going back to your cloud?" She asked

"No more cloud. Not now" He said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked

"It rained." he replied

"Doctor" she whispered

"Yeah"

"Take Carmen with you and..." but she didn't finish the last sentence

"Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember." She whispered and her breathing stopped. The clock chimed midnight

"It's Christmas. Christmas Day." The little boy Digby murmured

I sat at Clara's grave watching as the captain and his kids came to pay their respects. They then left and the doctor walked up and sat next to me looking at the gravestone.

"I never knew her name. Her full name" he whispered happily.

"What?" I asked

"Soufflé girl. Oswin. It was her. Carmen it was you, Gwen, the grave everything" he said.

"It was you two the soufflé girls again. I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, nor yours Carmen, but her voice your voice, it was the same voice." he said excitedly "You always burn't your sisters Souffles, Carmen your favourite music, the same" he laughed. Now I was beyond confused

"Doctor?" Shouted Jenny worried.

"The same woman, twice. And she died both times, you already died once. The same woman! Carmen what your full name?" He asked

"Carmen Gwen Oswald" I answered confused

"Doctor, please, what are you talking about?" I asked

"Something's going on. Something impossible, something. Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch. Carmen with me" he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the tardis .

"Are you coming back?" Madam Vastra asked

"Shouldn't think so!" The doctor laughed, he had gone mad

"But where are you going?" she asked again

"To find her. To find Clara. Ha ha ha!" He laughed

We entered the tardis.

"Doctor, Clara's dead" I said confused.

"No Carmen she's alive, no one can die twice, rule of the universe, well apart from me, so of we go" He laughed.

"Clara, watch me run" He laughed


End file.
